Elves
Overview The Elves have a long and turbulent history in Ixallia. It is said they are descended from fey spirits that took physical form to walk among mortals. Most elves are magically gifts, with a unique connection to nature. Once immortal, this blessing was taken from them when the primary Elven god, Orelandris, was believed to have been slain, when the war among the gods reached its climatic end. Many of the divine realms became closed to the material plan after this cosmic event. Though still able to live much longer lives than other races, their powers were greatly diminished. It would not be long before they receded, abandoning much of their territory to preserve what was left. This would give way for other races to rise to prominence. Centuries later, a legendary civil war broke out, splintering the Elven race into several factions, and their famous rivalry with the Dwarves depleted what little strength they had left. Today, what remains of the elves people are shadows and echoes of what they once were... High Elves East of the Bretton Common wealth is the Sumara Kingdoms. Three shining cities of white stone, home to the Sumara, but commonly referred to as the High Elves. They are viewed by many to be the embodiment of sophisticated culture, and possess magic and technology on another level than their neighbours. Their greatest strength come from the artefacts left over from the golden age of their people, before the dark times fractured their race. Despite all their power, they have little desire to exercise it, focusing on preserving what is left of their culture. Much was lost and even the High Elf society that exists today is one that was only formed and pieced together some centuries after the dust settled. After the alliance was formed to halt the darkness, many Sumara left the three kingdoms and helped found a new home with the Bretton Commonwealth. These High Elves, aided by their new friends, retook one of the ruined city of Valencia, that had too long been under Orc control. Restored, Valencia has become a new Elven haven, a place to relearn what had been lost, and unlike to the Sumara Kingdoms, be more open to visitors. Appearance - Most High Elves are taller than humans, lean, with beautiful features. They are seem as very attractive by most other races, often over romanticized by some. Their ears are elongated, anywhere from 3 to 4 inches in length. There skin and hair vary in tones and colour, and their eyes of are as diverse as a rainbow and have an otherworldly allure. Because they are long lived, when most elves reach maturity, they remain so for hundred years. Wood Elves After the Elven empire fell, those that were forced out of the shining cities took refuge in the forests. These Elves, led a difficult life for for centuries before the spirits of the woods took pity on them. Regaining their connections with the gods and spirits of the Earth Mother, these elves would be known as the Eselyth, or most commonly known as Wood Elves. Most Eselyth live in nomadic tribes, like the Wood Elves of the Everglade Forests. Though there are some that live in more permanent settlements, making their homes among the giant trees of the Ehti Valley. Most are reclusive, preferring the company of nature than the loud noises made by other races. Then there are some tribes that are hyper territorial, protecting the green with extreme prejudice, and will kill any who enter their woods. It is unfortunate, that these particular tribes of Wood Elves have create a negative stereotype for most other races. After the formation of the Commonwealth, many Wood Elf tribes within the Northern areas of the Everglade Forest, agreed to join but under very unique conditions, dividing the great would into two regions. This newly formed region would become its own province, strictly overseen by the tribes of the Eselyth that live there. It was a surprise to many that the Commonwealth would agree to this, but as a result it gained a much larger territory, resources found nowhere else, and a powerful ally that they could call upon when needed. Most importantly, it allowed the Commonwealth to expand further west. Appearance - The Wood Elves are similar physically to their High Elf cousins, but are normally more muscular and agile. Their skin are often more tan to dark in hue, with hair tones in the brown, black, and green range. Sometimes Wood Elves born in the autumn have blonde and red hair. Most have green eyes, with some having hazel and slightly reddish colour. Blue seem the least common, and on very rare occasions, a handful are blessed with silver eyes. Facial tattoos are relatively common, with some body art less so. These designs are often depictions of nature or spirits, commonly a symbol of honour among communities. Each tribe tends to have a unique design to them, making it a little easier to distinguish Wood Elves from each other. Some tribes use these tattoos symbol of adulthood, or to brand them as a very specific role in the tribe, such as a hunter or chieftain. There are so some brands to mark someone as a traitor or an exile, usually permanent scars on one's face for all to see and know. Dark Elves Dark Elves are considered by most to be the angrier, and more aggressive of the elven races. They make their homes in the Underways, still harbouring old hatreds against the Dwarves and other creatures that dwell in the deep. Not much is known about Dark Elf society, other than they have a number of small kingdoms throughout the world. Some are more tolerate of other races, while others are less so, dispatching intruders into their realm with lethal precision. Most Dark Elves are well known for their ability to blend into the shadows, with some clans having a reputation as deadly assassins and spies. They are also a people who have a very sophisticated warrior culture, with a specific code of ethics and morality. In particular, their "honour system" is quite nuanced, and a concept that many Dark Elves strive to achieve and maintain. However, it is also something they are willing to go to war for, and many blood conflicts have been started from a simple slight. Appearance - Like most elves, Dark Elves are tall and slender. Their eyes range from dark brown, grey, and even purple. Most dark elves are tan, or have almost charcoal skin, with very light hair, often tied into a top knot or braided in some complex pattern. Intricate facial and body tattoos are common among male and females, with some designs given great reverence and symbolism in their culture. Some clans use it to celebrate an achievement in their life, while others have designs to honour an ancestor or spirit of some kind.